


Stay

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: So I ran into a brain block tonight while trying to finish an art piece and wound up in my old files.  This one looked fun, so here it is.  I know it's been awhile, sorry - I'm doing that adulting thing lately and trying to start a business.  But I'll always love my CSI and Hodges.Here's a one shot, there's another that goes with it I'll see if I can find, too.





	Stay

David sat at his lab table and looked out at the small group gathered in the hall. Catherine and Mandy had quit trying to hide their tears. Sara had her back against the wall still fighting them. Nick and Greg were standing as close as possible without being too obvious, trying to get comfort from each other without being busted at work as a couple. Archie looked like they’d just canceled Next Generation all over again.

In the middle of it all stood Emy Lee, beat up leather backpack over her shoulder, hugging people goodbye.

“I can’t do anything, you have to return to England to sort it all out. I don’t know why no one caught this until now...I’m...I’m sorry.” Conrad had said. Something about documentation being in both names, Emma Lee Price and Emma Lee Hart, born in London to parents of different countries and a rare mix up.

They’d said their goodbyes that morning after the shift the night before. One last movie marathon with Sushi and Beer, falling asleep on David’s couch until the the late afternoon when it was time to part to get ready for work again. When they parted they just stood and stared at each other for awhile, neither knowing what to do.

When the silence finally broke he pulled her into a long hug and whispered, “What am I going to do without you?” “You’ll think of something, you always do.” she’d said.

“You weren’t supposed to get close, you were supposed to be like everyone else.” he said and then looked down at her, “Why couldn’t you have just stayed at arms length like every one else?”

She grinned up at him, then took a step back pulling her arms in so just the lower part stuck out. “I got little arms” she said and waved them and they laughed. “You and you’re damn dinosaur jokes.” he said and pulled her back into another hug.

She stepped back to go and looked up at him. 

“No...please no. Don’t say it, we’ve made it this far without saying it and if you say it then we’re not just friends anymore and it’s going to feel like I’m dying when you walk away.” he thought, trying not to looked panicked.

Then she had leaned up kissed his cheek, leaving her lips there longer than needed. But she didn’t say anything. Next thing he knew she was in her truck and pulling out of his drive way.

“It still feels like dying.” he said to himself.

And it still did. Watching through the glass as everyone else said goodbye. Nick and Greg were going to drive her to the airport after shift, which ended in just a few minutes.

“She’ll be back, she said she has government connections and it might not take as long, she’ll be back.” he told himself as his fingers absently played with the small metal object in his lab pocket.

He hadn’t even thought why he was grabbing it that night before coming in, he just did.

“Wallet..check. Phone...check. Great Grandma’s wedding ring...check.” and out the door he went like nothing was unusual.

People were parting ways out in the hall. Nick and Greg turned toward the garage and she looked up one last time at him through the glass and kind of waved. He kind of waved back and then she turned to follow.

He sat there and watched, thinking he was going to wake up and there she’d be on the other side of the popcorn, on the other side of the couch. Maru would be in her lap and not his cause the damn cat liked her better.

“No.” he said and stood up, making his way to the door. “No... no...no.” he said and got to the hallway. He passed Archie who looked up at the “no” surprised at first and then got a hopeful smile.

“You don’t have to leave!” he called just as they got to the doors. She turned around and looked at him, confused. She came back, leaving the boys standing by the doors wonder what was going on.

“Yes I do. Remember? We talked about every possible loophole. I don’t have a choice and I can’t fix it here.” she said, then took the last few steps to get right in front of him.

He just shook his head but before he could say anything she said, “I’ll miss you most of all, Brain. I never thought when I came here that...” she stopped and he could see something cross her face, “I never thought I’d ever meet someone like you.”

Then she gave him one last hug and turned back to go. She only got a few strides away when he said, “We talked about every possible loophole except one. We both kind of skipped over it...for some stupid reason. Fear, most likely.” 

She was about to turn when she saw the look on Nick’s and Greg’s faces. Nick looked shocked, but then he smiled. Greg hit himself in the head and said, “Why the hell didn’t we think of that?”

Emy Lee turned around and stared. David had dropped to one knee, in the middle of the hallway and was holding something out to her.

“It was my Great Grandmother’s. It’s not fancy or expensive, it’s not really even all that unique. But she was like you and her hands were like yours, so I think it might even fit.” he said and she slowly took a couple of steps back.

“Why?” she asked.

“Then you don’t have to leave.” he said and looked up at her.

“A green card marriage?” she said and shook her head, “While I appreciate the offer, no.” He hated the hurt look that came over her face as she turned back to go.

“I meant so you don’t have to leave me.” he said and she looked back at him, “I don’t give a shit about the lab, or your job, or anyone else right now. I just don’t want you to leave me. Everyone says I’m self centered well right now they’re right. I want you to stay for my own selfish reasons.” 

“Emma Lee Price, or Hart, or whatever the hell your name is…I love you, don’t leave me. Marry me. Stay.” he said and he could hear Mandy in the door behind him start crying and he rolled his eyes. Emy started laughing, but he saw tears start, too.

“Get off the floor you ass, you of all people know what's on probably on it.” she said and put her hand out for him. He gave her a smirk and got up, then took her hand and slid the ring on it. 

"Probably going to have to burn these jeans now." he mumbled and she laughed.

“You’re right. It does fit.” she said and smiled. “Of course I was right - I’m me.” he said and then he pulled her into his arms. Then he stopped and looked around, giving a glare. “Shows over...don’t you all have somewhere to be?” he said and the rest of the team cleared out, looking back to smile at them.

He frowned and pulled her into his lab, letting the door shut. “I do love you...” he said, then leaned down and kissed her. “I love you, too.” she said and got a smirk on her face.

“What?” he asked, wondering what she was thinking. “Does this mean I don’t have to sleep on the couch anymore?” she asked and winked. “You’ll be lucky if we make it out of the parking garage.” he said and gave her a look that made her knees go weak.


End file.
